Pokemon SoulSilver: Savvy Version!
by Hylian3nderPony
Summary: What do I do now that I'm in Pokemon SoulSilver! Seriously guys! I dunno what to do! Contains references to Creepypastas n' stuff. Rated T just in case.


**My first story in a while, but I've been roleplaying a lot so hopefully my story writing skills are a bit better now  
I do not own Ethan/Gold or Lyra/Silver! I wish I did, but I don't. I don't own** **any Pokemon either... Which sucks; I wish I did.**

**Sorry for the short first chapter, but deal with it little people. **

**Here have a cookie: (::)**

* * *

"Savvy! SHUSH AND GO TO SLEEP!" My sister whispered loudly down to me from the top bunk of our bunk bed.

I stopped rambling about all those Pokemon Creepypastas I had been reading, and I looked up.

"Jen, I dun wanna go to sleep! I wanna live to see another day!" I whined playfully.

"... Just go to sleep." My sister deadpanned, falling silent. I could hear her moving around in her bed, and I sighed.

I closed my eyes, trying to get myself to fall asleep. It always took me a while to fall asleep, because I was so used to staying up till around 11:30 PM using my iPod Touch. I was almost always on PonySquare, my favorite RPing site, but it seemed like RPs were dying down; I barely got any nowadays.

After a while, I concluded I just couldn't fall asleep at the moment. Maybe I should play some Pokemon for a while.

Reaching clumsily in the dark, I eventually found a way to open the drawer in my nightstand so I could get my Nintendo DS Lite.

Yeah, I didn't have a 3DS. I think I had lost my DSi XL on the trip I went on to Massachusetts for Thanksgiving. Most of my close family lived up north, so every other year we would go there to celebrate Thanksgiving.

My heart sunk slightly as I got my DS Lite out. It was pink, and I had always played SoulSilver on it. That is, until I lost my PokeWalker that came with it. Y'know, that Pokeball thing that clipped onto your pants? It would track how many steps you took; you could even put your Pokemon on it to 'walk' with you. I had my favorite Pokemon, my Typhlosion, on it. I lost my PokeWalker and I simply stopped playing SoulSilver after that; I could never win a battle. My Typhlosion would win every battle for me, and if he fainted during a battle, I rarely won after that.

He was my baby, and I could never play that game without feeling sad and or disappointed.

I turned the DS Lite on, coming up with the Health and Safety screen before I pressed A, sending it to the menu. I started up SoulSilver, continuing my saved game.

I never did understand what I was supposed to do after defeating Team Rocket for the second time; I just roamed around, just capturing and battling Pokemon and sometimes the occasional Trainer.

I was completely bored, and after a while I just stopped playing. Forgetting to turn it off, I simply closed the screen, placing the DS Lite beside me and letting sleep overcome me.

* * *

Opening my eyes, a wave of sunlight swept over my eyes. "Ugh..." I mumbled, covering my head with the sheets.. Wait when was my blankets pink AND white?!

My eyes widened; ripping the sheets off of me. I froze, suddenly hearing snoring beside me. I turned my head to see the male SoulSilver character, Ethan (I liked to call him Gold, though), sleeping next to me.

"HOLY-" I covered my mouth with my hands. Should I wake him up or something. I cautiously looked around the room, seeing his hat on the table nearby... Oh hey look: a Wii!

I mentally smacked myself. I should be looking for a good way to get out... And figure out why I'm here.

... And I need to remind myself that he looks like Lost Silver before all that creepy-stuff happened to him. Like not having arms or legs and all that weird stuff. Still, Lost Silver seemed sweet anyways in stories I read. I wouldn't mind too much; the story was kind of sad anyway... So was Strangled Red, but whatever. This person isn't Red. Heck, I honestly haven't played a Pokemon game where you play as him.

A slowly moved the covers away, still keeping Ethan warm though under the blankets. I slowly got up off the bed, looking down at myself.

Huh, my clothes changed too.


End file.
